bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixy Lord Leore
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30155 |no = 473 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 36 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 80, 86, 92 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 30, 20, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 20, 10, 8, 7, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A human boy who was raised by Titania as a pixy. He was seen as a threat thanks to his ability to bring pixy and human forces together, and a plot was formed for his assassination. However, thanks to Titania's intervention this attempt never came to fruition, though in return she lost her life. Immediately after, Leore exploded with rage, angrily swinging his sword until all the flowers floating around him were soaked red with blood. |summon = I can't forgive a world in which the good are trampled. That is why I fight! |fusion = Life is more fleeting than a flower in the wind. Still, it is important to fight! |evolution = There are some who will never receive my mercy! I'll chop them all up! | hp_base = 4181 |atk_base = 1247 |def_base = 944 |rec_base = 1213 | hp_lord = 5805 |atk_lord = 1702 |def_lord = 1422 |rec_lord = 1716 | hp_anima = 6548 |rec_anima = 1518 |atk_breaker = 1900 |def_breaker = 1224 |atk_guardian = 1504 |def_guardian = 1620 |rec_guardian = 1617 |def_oracle = 1323 | hp_oracle = 5508 |rec_oracle = 2013 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Divine Wave |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk and Def for all types |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Noble Stab |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & probable Weakness effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = Rose Riposte |sbbdescription = 14 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, probable Weakness effect, and recovers HP for all allies |sbbnote = 60% chance to inflict Weakness, heals (1600~1900 + 22.5% of healer Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30154 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}